


Snowballs and Bowties

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cheesy as usual, F/F, Holtzbert as usual, Unsatisfied with my title...as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: “Wait, was that snow from your pants? Were you going to throw pants snow at me?”A snow day for Holtzbert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for language because I'm paranoid like that.

January in New York City brought with it a swirling deluge of snow. The morning after the first snowfall hit, Holtz looked out of their townhouse kitchen window onto the courtyard below, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the untouched snow. She contemplated for a split second letting her wife sleep in, but pouncing was so much more appealing.

Erin was startled awake only to find herself on the receiving end of said pounce. 

“Errriiinnn!” the blonde sing-songed in her ear. “It snowed!”

“Hooollltz. Sleeep.” Erin followed up to that reply by turning her head and groaning into her pillow.

“But Erin, no one’s been out there. The snow is perfect,” explained Holtz, throwing out her arms, falling back into the bedsheets, “and just begging for us to frolic in it.”

Erin grinned into her pillow, charmed by the excitement in the engineer’s voice. “I don’t frolic without coffee.”

Holtz sprung up and began bouncing up and down where she sat on Erin’s legs, knowing the brunette was about to cave. “Coffee’s on AND I’m scrambling some eggs.” Holtz stilled, “speaking of which, I better get back to the stove.” She hopped off the bed and slapped Erin’s butt, making Erin splutter. “Look alive, sweet cheeks.”

~*~  
After food and caffeine, Holtz ran to the closet and pulled out all their winter gear. She yanked on her boots, zipped up her coat, tugged on gloves and a hat, and impatiently waited for Erin to do the same, hopping from foot to foot in her excitement.

Reaching down to pick up Erin’s beanie while the brunette carefully slipped on her mittens, Holtz placed it on Erin’s head for her, pulling down on the edges a little too eagerly and ended up covering Erin’s eyes.

Erin tilted her head back in an attempt to see.

“Whoops, sorry babe.” Holtz readjusted the hat and grasped Erin’s hand, tugging her out the door and to the elevator, Erin smiling at her wife’s contagious enthusiasm.

Holtz burst out into the courtyard and began to twirl around, arms outstretched and face tilted upward. Erin stood to the side and took in the view, her wide smile mirroring the engineer’s.

Holtz ended her twirl by lowering herself into the pristine snow to create a snow angel. She glanced sideways at Erin, jumping up when she noticed the good-sized snowball the brunette was rolling across the ground. “Snowman?” Holtz asked hopefully.

“Snowman,” confirmed Erin.

“There are many reasons why you’re my favorite person, and this is one of them.”

The pair stacked their trio of nearly perfectly round snowballs to create their snowperson. Holtz ran around and collected a few rocks and twigs for arms and eyes and handed them off to Erin for placement. They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Holtz suddenly reached into her pocket. “What a ding-a-ling, I almost forgot the most important part.” She pulled out a tiny bow tie and stuck it just under the snowman’s head. 

“Is that my bow tie?”

“Don’t be so stingy, my darling cocoa puff,” smirked Holtz. “Sacrifices must be made.”

Holtz was tweaking the ends of the bowtie, her tongue poking out between her teeth, when she felt something solid hit her back. She turned in time to see Erin duck behind a nearby tree for cover.

“You asked for it, Gilbert.” She heard Erin laugh and crouched down to form a snowball, realizing too late the extent of her wife’s diabolical plot when she was pummeled by a barrage of snow, Erin having formed a stash of icy ammunition while Holtz was distracted.

Launching her well-aimed missiles, Erin ran out from behind the tree and across the snow-laden lawn to a bench, ducking behind the back rest. Holtz was still screeching from the surprise attack but quickly recovered and ran toward a shrub for cover, slipping and falling on her way.

She lie perfectly still, cracking open an eye to watch as Erin jogged her way, only a little guilty at the concern she heard in her wife’s voice when she called her name but received no answer. 

When Erin knelt down beside Holtz, the blonde popped up and shoved a handful of snow down the back of Erin’s coat.

“Goddamit Holtz!” Erin leaped to her feet, shedding her coat, and hopped around in an attempt to get the ice out of her shirt and off her back. “Shit that is cold!”

Holtz snorted with laughter watching Erin try to shake the snow out of her clothing. She cocked her head to the side when Erin glared at her. “Wanna keep going? I’m ready for you now, you sneaky minx.”

“No,” Erin pouted, “snow just slid into my pants. I’m ready to be warm again.”

Holtz nodded, taking a step toward Erin, who in turn took a step back, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Show me your hands.”

“Whaaa?” said Holtz, feigning shock that such a request would be directed at her. Erin merely arched a brow.

Holtz blew a kiss with her left hand while pulling her right from behind her back and letting a clump of snow fall from it.

“Okay, truce,” conceded Erin, letting her own slightly melted snow clump fall to the ground.

“Oh. Em. Gee. You devious little dumpling.” Holtz slung her arm around Erin. “Wait, was that snow from your pants? Were you going to throw pants snow at me?”

Erin smiled sweetly, gently bumping Holtz’ nose with her own. “Only the best for you, my dear.”

~*~  
“Someone gave our snowman a pipe,” said Holtz when she returned to the couch, handing Erin a mug of cocoa as she took a sip of her own. 

“Aw, fun.”

“Yeah, he might as well live it up before the big melt.”

Erin smiled at her comment before hitting play on their movie, snuggling into Holtz’ side and making sure they were both covered by the plush blanket. “I was thinking,” Erin spoke quietly as the beginning credits rolled on screen, “that tomorrow we could go sledding?” 

She turned her head to meet Holtz’ bright eyes. “I have two new sleds stashed at HQ and that little park down the street has some great hills. Winner of our sled race picks lunch?”

Holtz was nodding her head in wholehearted agreement by this point. “Heck yes!” Holtz laid her head on Erin’s shoulder. ”You are by far my favorite wife.”

“Be still my heart,” Erin jokingly gushed, kissing the other woman’s cheek before resuming their cuddling and movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amaziliaberyllina) . I'm still getting the hang of it, but I'm a pro at chatting. No I'm not but I do my best.


End file.
